You're the Only One
by readingfreak101
Summary: Troy has been getting doubts about his and Gabriella's realtionship. What will she do to make those thoughts of his go away. Oneshot. Kind of a songfic to You're Still the One from Shania Twain.


**This is just an idea I got while listening to the song. Hope You like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and all that.**

* * *

Gabriella sat on the cushioned chair that had been placed in front of the mirror watching Sharpay walk back and forth. It was her wedding day and she was even tenser, you could see some of the Ice Princess coming out. 

"What if I trip and fall," She yelled. Kelsi was with the guys making sure they got ready in time and weren't messing everything up, so it was just Gabriella and Taylor.

"You're not going to trip and fall," Taylor said calmly.

"Yeah well, you've already gotten married, so you don't have to do it again," Sharpay yelled back. Gabriella laughed a little.

She and Troy were still together after five years, they had gone through college and both had steady jobs, they would be the last ones to get married, if ever. Troy had been acting a little distant lately so Gabi asked Kelsi it try and find something out. That was her whole reason to actually be with the guys.

Five minutes before the ceremony Kelsi came back in wearing her dress, looking a little tired. "What happened, is everything okay, what about Zeke," Sharpay attacked her when she came into the room.

"Nothing's wrong. But there are only five minutes until the wedding which means we have to get out there, the guys are already there," she said. Sharpay started panicking again and tried to redo her makeup but was stopped my Gabriella.

"You guys go, we'll be right out," she said still holding Sharpay's arms to keep her away from the make up.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Gabriella shook her head. She had to calm Taylor down before her wedding too. Kelsi was much calmer and didn't go panicking.

"No, nothing is wrong but listen to me. You are a great person and Zeke loves you. Nothing is going to go wrong. All you have to do is hold onto your fathers arm and look at Zeke. We are all here to support you." She said. Sharpay started to get tears in her eyes.

"Now don't go cry on me. I can guarantee you that once you see Zeke and once you see the look on his face when he sees how incredible you look, all of your nerves will go away," Gabriella said hugging her best friend.

"How do you know? You're not getting married. If only stupid Troy would hurry up and ask you," Sharpay mumbled making Gabriella laugh.

"You're right, I haven't been married yet but Taylor and Kelsi told me that once they saw their future husbands all of their nerves went away. You'll do great," she said. They hugged once more before going out.

"Everything okay," Taylor asked seeing them walk out. They both nodded their heads and got into position.

"Did you find anything out?" Gabriella asked Kelsi before the music started. Kelsi turned a little and nodded her head.

"He thinks that he isn't good enough for you. He thinks that you should be with someone better than a basketball coach," Kelsi whispered making sure Sharpay couldn't hear her, so she would yell.

Troy had followed his father's footsteps and became the new basketball coach at East High. His father helped him out sometimes but he was getting older. Gabriella also taught at East High, as the English teacher. She also helped Ms. Darbus with the drama club.

"What? How could he think that?" Gabriella yelled- whispered back. Kelsi shrugged, knowing more than she let on. She was hiding something that only the guys knew.

"I think we may have to pull out you know what," Gabriella whispered before the music started. Kelsi nodded and turned back around. The music started and Taylor walked down, followed by Kelsi. Gabriella was last being the Maid of Honor, she gave Sharpay one last look before walking down.

She looked towards Troy, his eyes were on her and her only. But they were filled with nervousness and sadness. She saw this but still smiled towards him, not wanting to be sad on Sharpay's big day. 'What is going on?' She thought to herself.

Sharpay came down next, holding onto her fathers arm making sure she didn't trip. Everyone saw Zeke's face light up when he saw her. She gave Gabriella a happy look, telling her that she wasn't nervous at all.

The whole ceremony went smoothly. After it was done, all of the pictures were taken which took about half an hour and they all headed towards the reception hall.

"I'm married," Sharpay yelled in the limo they were taking. All of the girls laughed at her shaking their heads.

"We know we were there," Chad said. Sharpay reached over across from herself and slapped him over the head, making him spill his water on his pants.

"Need the little boy's room Chad? We can have Taylor help you," Gabriella asked making everyone crack up. Everyone started mobbing them when they walked into the large ballroom at Lava Springs.

"May I present this little lady," the DJ announced.

It was the same one from the New Year's party six years ago. Troy and Gabriella had brought the whole gang to the lodge and ran into him again. They have been best friends since, no matter the age difference. He flew out just for Sharpay's wedding, also Kelsi and Taylor's.

"Hey everyone!" Gabriella said into the microphone. "I want to wish this awesome couple luck, they are both great and deserve each other forever. By the way, if you hurt her Zeke, be afraid," she said. Everyone laughed but Zeke, who got a scared look on his face.

Kelsi was at the piano already now all she needed was Taylor and Sharpay who walked up without out needing to be called on. "This is for someone very important, no not you Chad," Everyone laughed again as he pouted.

Kelsi started playing the piano softly as Gabriella started to speak looking at Troy.

_Spoken:_

_When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love.  
_

_Sang:_

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday  
_

Gabriella hoped that Troy got what she was saying, by the look on his face he didn't. Hopefully he would as the song went on. She loved him more than anything and she wanted him to know that.

_  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
_

When Troy and Gabriella had started going out many people had said that they wouldn't make it, they almost broke up. Troy had gotten sick of the rumors and cracked on day.

_Troy walked up to the Montez's yard not bothering with the front door. He walked straight to the old oak tree that led to balcony. He looked into the window and saw Ms. Montez in the kitchen. She waved and pointed up._

_It had gotten to be a routine, he never used the front door anymore. When they didn't want her to know he was there he just made sure she couldn't see him. She probably knew anyways though with the loud thump he always made jumping over the railing._

_She was sitting on her bed making flashcards for their English assignment. He opened the door knowing it was open._

"_Hey!" She said and got up to give him a hug. He shyly hugged her back._

"_Hey," he said quietly._

"_What's wrong," she asked him noticing the way he was acting. When he didn't answer her she got a little scared. "You know you can tell me anything right?" she asked and saw him nod a little._

"_I think that we should maybe not see each other anymore," he said quickly but she caught it anyways._

"_What? Troy, why?" she asked him, he looked up and saw the tears in her eyes which matched his own tears. "Troy if this about all of those people saying that we won't make it, they're wrong," she said._

"_Are they," He asked. "Even my dad was saying it," he said. "I really think this is the best." Troy said before turning to leave but she held him back by his arm._

"_No Troy, just because people say things doesn't make them true, this is one of those situations where we can prove them wrong. I love you and I know you love me. I don't want to break up, noting is going to get in the way of that," she said. They walked over and sat down on her bed._

"_Maybe you're right," He said. She pulled his face up. "You're right," he said and sighed. "All of those things people were saying just got to me," he said. She kissed him and cleared off her bed. They changed and got under the covers._

"_I love you," he whispered needing to hear it from her._

"_I love you too, forever," she whispered before drifting off into a deep slumber._

Once they graduated form high school no one said anything. Jack had accepted Gabriella and they kept on going from there. That was the only time that Troy had really considered breaking up with her, until now.

Troy chucked to himself looking up at the love of his life who was singing with him. Any doubts he had went away as he watched her look to him.

If she had let him break up with her he probably would have been unhappy and loveless, which wasn't what he wanted. He was happy with the life he had and wouldn't change it for the world, well, there are some things but those can be changed easily.

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come yeah baby_

Everyone cheered for the four girls as they walked off the stage. Sharpay immediately went to Zeke and Taylor to Chad. Kelsi and Jason went to dance some more. Gabriela walked up to Troy nervously.

"What'd you think?" She asked him. He grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"I loved it," he whispered into her hair. He felt her giggle against his chest. They sat back down and watched as everyone had a good time, dancing, laughing, and drinking.

Sharpay and Zeke had to leave two hours later to catch their flight to Rome, but before they went Troy grabbed a microphone.

"Wait, don't leave yet, you're gonna want to be here for this," he said. They stopped and turned around looking at him strangely. "Will Gabriella Montez, please come here." She walked through the crowd over toward Troy who held out his hand.

"What are you—" She was cut off by his fingers in her lips.

"I have loved you forever, actual ever since that guy up there made us sing together in front of a bunch of strangers," Troy said pointing towards the DJ. Everyone laughed at the comment and he took a bow.

"I will always love you, and nothing can ever change that. Earlier I was wondering if you deserved better, which I believed you did until you sang that song. I would only change a couple of things in my life but I can change one right now with one word." He said taking out something from his pocket not letting her see it. He got down on one knee making everyone gasp, except for the guys and Kelsi.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes," she whispered. Everyone cheered for the couple and let Sharpay and Zeke leave before they missed their flight and Sharpay killed Troy for making them miss thier flight, but not before giving them each huge hugs. He got up off the floor and hugged her tightly afraid if he let go this would all be a dream.

"I love you," he whispered.

"You're the only one I could ever love," she whispered back, kissing him.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? I have been listening to country a lot latey. The song is You're Still The One from Shania Twain.**

**Please review. I want to know what you think and what I can do to make it better.**

**Amanda**


End file.
